


南柯一梦

by sashiko_345



Category: all颜齐 - Fandom, 南以颜喻 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashiko_345/pseuds/sashiko_345





	南柯一梦

**南柯一梦**

_N x 7_

_Alpha南 x Beta七_

* * *

2019月9月23日，周震南做了个梦，梦回2019年4月5日（第一次公演前夕）

* * *

1）

4月5日，凌晨4点53分。

周震南摁灭了手机屏幕光，反手把手机甩到枕头边。紧紧闭了一下眼睛，抓起军绿色被子，盖过头顶：“哎头大！”

周震南在被窝里狠狠掐了自己的手臂，结果差点痛得直接叫出来。飞快扯下铺盖，他看了一眼隔壁床。毫无动静。于是又把自己埋进了被窝里，焦虑地咬着手指甲：“这么痛不像在做梦。可是如果真的回到了三个月前……”

周震南在闷闷的黑暗里，快速复盘了4月份的《创造营》生活：刚开始这会儿他们正在准备第一次公演。他把张颜齐选进了《悟空》组，亲自带他舞蹈。

想起张颜齐，周震南忍不住咧起嘴角。

他当时选择张颜齐的原因很简单：他喜欢张颜齐……这个人。咳！这个人可是地下RAPPER， 是独立音乐人，是8miles重庆站的冠军！——他顶着帅气的锡纸烫，说着有趣的“椒盐”普通话——有张颜齐的场合，从来都是话一箩筐，快乐也一箩筐——这个人多厉害啊。

只可惜，他的性别，是Beta。再优秀，他也只能无限接近Alpha。为了让张颜齐在一众Alpha里凸显出来，获得观众缘，周震南特地把他选作自己的队友——用自己的影响力，给张颜齐带去关注。当然，他并不只是为了帮助张颜齐！他也是为了自己队伍，才这样考虑——毕竟在一个队伍里，如果有两个超强RAPPER负责炸场子，还需要过多担心“小组PK赛”的结果吗？根本不需要！ 所以，张颜齐一定得成为自己的队友！

周震南认真回想了第一次公演的全部过程。暗暗下定决定，一定要控制住自己的脾气，不能再在“练习时长”这个问题上赌气，浪费宝贵时间——一定要让张颜齐和整支队伍更优秀！

他正准备把头从被子里露出来透气，突然一道灵光从脑中闪过。周震南在黑暗里睁大了眼睛——张颜齐是不是这时候，因为舞蹈压力太重和生理期紊乱，意外发情了？

2）

黑暗里，周震南听着自己“扑通”乱跳的心脏和奔跑的脚步声，感到他正跑在一条有亮光的道上，四周飘浮的萤光，照亮了他与张颜齐之间的路。

洗衣房的最深处，张颜齐正抱着膝盖，瑟缩在洗衣机和白色墙壁的中间。他头埋得很深，以至于裸露出了后脖颈和大片的肩胛骨。天花板的灯打在他突出的后脖骨上，泛着诱人的白光。周震南垂头拨了拨刘海，无意间发现张颜齐脚边有一只电子烟，委屈地倒在地上。

周震南卷起舌头，舔了下嘴唇：当时他闻到的尼古丁，就是这么一只电子烟吗？他吸了一大口气，踮起脚尖，踩着冰凉的白色瓷砖，小心翼翼地移了过去——明明这么短的距离，才短短十一步。可周震南却被瓷砖的凉意，弄得全身冰凉。他蹲在张颜齐的脚边，把电子烟捡起来，轻轻放在他身边。

“嗒。”

一声轻轻的“嗒”骤然出现。在喷着稀释抑制剂的洗衣房里，倒像是一声巨雷。张颜齐抖了一下，抬起头，红着眼睛，低眉看向周震南。

这猛地一下对视，把周震南吓了一跳。他捶着胸口，瞪了一眼张颜齐，明知故问道：“这么晚，大头齐你不睡。在这坐着抽烟吗？”

“南南我没抽。”张颜齐的声音带着情欲的暗哑，像是暗礁里的塞壬在低吟。他似乎是发现了自己声音的异样，骤然闭嘴，尴尬又难为情地偏过头，垂下眼睑，“我有点累，在这儿休息。”

周震南眯起眼睛，歪头看张颜齐扯谎。

“南南你先走，我只是累了。”张颜齐转回头，瞟了周震南，又飞快低下头，“真的。”

尾音没有收好，歪斜在洒着白色抑制剂的洗衣房里。他的刘海和鬓发被汗水打湿，黏在额头和鬓角上，几根错落的头发垂在眉前，让人忍不住想去拨开，看清他这张难得红通的脸。

周震南往前挪了一步，近距离盯着张颜齐的脸。这张脸上冒了几颗痘，看上去皮肤状态不是很好。他歪头看着张颜齐躲闪的眼睛。看他眼头的线往上垂直走，然后缓慢下降，晕在锈红里。他眨着眼睛的时候，因为眼角的睫毛沾了泪水，所以睫毛看上去比平时直一点。可是在周震南眼里，他沾湿的睫毛却透露出了，高大beta在遭遇发情时的小脆弱。

深夜人的思绪是飘的。空气里除了抑制剂稀释过后的味道和未散尽的电子烟味，还有若有似无的水蜜桃味。周震南因为张颜齐的发情，感到十分暴躁。

就算是Beta，他们在发情时也会散发迷情的信息素，让人失去理智。当然，他们身上的味道和平时一样，极其淡，只有在越过安全距离后，凑近才能闻到。这也是为什么很多Alpha和Omega在和Beta相处的过程中，会被迫进入发情期，而不知其根源。

周震南平时没有在意，也根本没有想过这些。在这样一个重复发生过的凌晨，他感到自己异常暴躁，全身的血都在往头顶跑。他还以为，自己是对张颜齐没有选择找他帮忙这件事情，而生气。他憋着火气，皮笑肉不笑，道：“张颜齐，我知道你怎么了。洗衣房里装有抑制剂喷雾器……”

张颜齐抬头看他，眼里闪出警告。

周震南住了嘴，眯眼瞪回去。那个时候他是被张颜齐吓到了。但是他跟张颜齐在一起都要三个月了。他什么样子，没被他看过。就算事后第二天，张颜齐揍他要跟他冷战，也阻止不了当天晚上要再度发生的事。所以此刻张颜齐的“警告”，真的能起到什么作用吗？

“Beta发情也需要标记。你这么难受。我……”周震南看着张颜齐眼里的警告漫了出来，拿出Alpha的威压，把张颜齐逼得直往角落里退，“你也不想想你要忍几天才能挺过去。舞蹈还练不练了！”

张颜齐听了这句话，果然气势弱了下来。他抱着头，声音很是疲软：“我也不知道这次为什么严重。我以前，忍一下就好了。南哥……”

“别说‘对不起’！”周震南往前移一步，用冰凉的手搭上张颜齐的膝盖。

张颜齐的身体因为发情热，浑身滚烫。他在周震南靠近他后，忍不住颤抖起来。他想靠近周震南，汲取周震南身上的凉意。但是他的自尊心太强，不想成为被情欲圈住的动物。所以他只是尽力把自己缩成一团：“南南你走吧。我在这里待一会儿就回去睡觉了。明天、明天是团队练习了。”

“你也知道比赛紧迫。为什么不找我帮忙？如果不是我来找你。你要怎么办？”周震南攥住了张颜齐的手腕，低下声说，“我帮你吧，张颜齐。就是一个临时标记。”

张颜齐透过额发之间的缝隙，看向周震南，在短暂的对视后。他抿着嘴唇，挪向周震南，老老实实地把汗津津的后颈，袒露给他。

3）

狭小的角落里，洗衣机和墙壁的缝隙在不断变大。那只电子烟早就“咕噜咕噜”地滚了好远，留下两个纠缠的人，把洗衣机挤得歪歪斜斜的。

“周震南！你、你不是说只是临时标记吗！”张颜齐撑着周震南的头，拼命把脖子抻着，好躲过周震南不讲道理的掠夺，“你又在干什么！快、放我回去睡觉！明天、明天还要！唔！”

周震南锁着张颜齐，把他压得死死的。他一边从脖后颈探到张颜齐耳下的两颗黑痣，一边伸进张颜齐的黄色套衫，去摸他滚烫的纹身，睁着眼睛说瞎话：“临时标记不起作用。别吵。好久没做了。我想你了。”

“什、什么？周震南你在说什么。什么‘好久’，什么‘身体’？”张颜齐都慌了。他挣扎着把洗衣机推远，手脚并用想逃走。但是奈何性别之差，他虽然体格比周震南好，但体力却比不上身为Alpha的周震南。他歪躺在地上，撑着周震南的胸膛，想把他推远，“周震南！我去帮你拿抑制剂吧？你、你先放开我。”

“我不需要抑制剂。张颜齐。”周震南攥紧了张颜齐的手腕，“我告诉你，出道后我们就在一起了。现在我帮你，没有什么毛病啊。是不是？”

张颜齐都觉得周震南是精虫上脑，开始胡言乱语了。他忍着周震南在他身上四处撒火， 却藏不了身体的诚实反应。他在周震南的亲吻里晕头转向，只能软软地躺在冰凉的地板上。他想推开周震南，推不开；他想躲开周震南，躲不开；他想逃走，逃不走。这该死的发情热，烧得他骨头都酥了。

周震南钻进张颜齐的套衫里咬他的纹身，把那片皮肤咬得又湿又红，黑色花叶间，一圈又一圈的咬痕深浅不一。周震南咬完了，又一一舔过。但皮肤的弹性只让深的咬痕残留。他遗憾地用牙齿尖咬起皮肤，又“啵”一下地松开。接着去舔弄张颜齐战栗起来的乳头。

张颜齐感觉很痛，但他不得不承认，这稍微缓解了他的发情热。可是周震南喷出的灼热呼吸，像是雷震子的闪电，在他胸膛劈下无数电流。电流又裹着痒意，在他全身里游走，从头顶到脚趾都微微麻痹，最后汇集到小腹，在那里旋转翻腾。张颜齐觉得全身紧张又舒坦，不同于发情热，一种从小腹燃起的欲望，像草原上的星星之火，随风燎起，从每一个毛孔里钻出。张颜齐隔着套衫抓住周震南的头发，情不自禁张开双腿，夹住了他的背。

等两个人停下来喘气的时候，张颜齐的黄色套衫已经被推到了他的胸口上面，湿淋淋的乳头在洗衣房的灯光下泛着水光，红肿得诱人。周震南摸着泛红胸膛上肿起来的咬痕，嘴里发出满意的笑声：“你要是愿意看，你也会觉得好看。张颜齐，你要不要看一眼？”

张颜齐拿手臂挡在眼前，满脸通红，淡粉的下嘴唇被他咬得又红又湿又肿。他羞窘，又害怕。他和女生是做过的，所以他知道身上的痕迹在情欲高涨时，会显得格外诱人又催情——这绝对是性事里致命的催情剂！

Alpha身上传来控制得很好的茶香，和他身上的水蜜桃混在一起，像是一杯清甜的水果茶。张颜齐在互相缠绕的信息素里，逐渐丧失意志，抓着胸口的衣服，忍过周震南在他的后穴里抠弄。

干燥的后穴在周震南的一番技巧下，变得水润。黏液从穴道里分泌出来，在周震南的手指上留下黏稠拉丝的亮光痕迹。周震南在他的前列腺上画圈、掐弄、碾压，把张颜齐逼得扭转身体，往后面直退。

“我、我不要！你、南南我错了。我就想睡觉。我好累……嗯！”张颜齐扬长了脖子，像鲤鱼打板一样挺起上半身，一阵猛烈的电流从鼠蹊窜上脊背，向肋骨飞快散去。他重重倒回白色的瓷砖地板。瓷砖上的凉意和身体的滚烫混在一起，冲上了天灵盖。这可能就是“冰火两重天”了。张颜齐在“磨难”之余，还脑洞大开地想到这个梗。可是他还没乐出来，就又咬紧了嘴唇。

周震南就着张颜齐喷出的精液，涂抹在自己的性器上，然后蹭过他疲软下来的肉团、会阴、括约肌、后穴，再绕回来，在后穴一圈打转，刺激地那穴口不断收缩。里面粉红的肠肉在一张一合一间只能窥见一点，但足以引起周震南想要在里面冲刺的性欲。

他摸上张颜齐绷紧的下腹，划过削瘦肌肉的罅隙，在“事在人为”上笔画，黏黏糊糊地撩拨张颜齐。张颜齐的胸膛因此起伏得厉害，他探下手抓住了周震南的手腕，却被带着往下面探寻。他摸过自己鼠蹊、半硬的性器、括约肌，最后是周震南湿漉粘滑的性器。他像是被性器上的温度烫到了，飞快从周震南手里挣开，却不知道把手放到哪里。

周震南看到不知所措的张颜齐，舔着自己果冻一样的嘴唇，得意笑出声。他拉下张颜齐挡住眼睛的手臂，看到他下垂眼通红得厉害，蓄着泪水，眉毛委屈地挤在一起，像是真的被欺负了一样。周震南心都软了，他趴下去，吻着他的眼睛：“不行嘛张颜齐。你都不相信我吗？”

张颜齐瘪着嘴唇，不说话。

“你是我十八年来，第一次喜欢的人。我喜欢你喜欢得不得了。”周震南咬着他的鼻子，和他对视，“你相信我吗？张颜齐，我第一次在大巴车上找你聊天的时候，就已经喜欢上你了。”

“你骗人。”张颜齐哑着声音开口。

周震南脸上露出“黑人问号”的表情，“你怎么老是说我是骗子？我周震南的信用就这么低吗？七夕你说我就算了。今天囊个也说？”

“什么七夕哟周震南，你在说啥子。”

周震南舒展了表情。假设他是真的是重新回到了《创造营》里，那么只有他带着后面的所有甜蜜记忆。眼前的这个张颜齐，还什么都不知道呢。那他没必要跟他着急。

“以后你就知道了。”周震南神神秘秘一笑，单手扶着自己的性器，一寸一寸地挤进了张颜齐扩张后的窄穴。这后穴里的肠肉火热又黏人，把周震南爽得头皮直发麻。他跪起来，把张颜齐的一条腿拉高，放到自己的肩膀上，这下更能清楚看到自己性器是以什么角度缓慢挤入那未被开采的后穴。

这种视觉上的直接刺激，让他血脉喷张，全身开始爆热汗。更不用说身下这人嘴里压抑的喘息，是如何催情又诱人。他掌着张颜齐绷紧的屁股，研究如何刺激他再次射精。

他缓慢抽插着，慢慢释放身上的信息素，好能引起张颜齐的情动。

张颜齐身上淡淡的水蜜桃味逐渐被茶香包裹，直到最后与茶香融为一体。洗衣房这一角落里就只能闻到周震南霸道的信息素味道。张颜齐听着后穴里传来“噗叽噗叽”的水声，脸都红透了。他的手在空中胡乱抓了一下，却什么也没抓到。他因为后穴里腾空而起的陌生甜美和空虚，以及在下腹翻腾的快感，而感到十分害怕。他剧烈蠕动起来的后穴挤压着周震南不断探索深处的龟头，澎湃的快感从尾椎骨直飞出了头顶。

周震南艰难地忍住了大脑里想要射精的冲动。在短暂休息后，他架起张颜齐的双腿，开始猛烈进攻。后穴里升腾的高温熔化了周震南的理智，Alpha的血性和强烈征服欲望，促使他的进攻越来越强烈。他的两颗肉球撞在张颜齐的屁股上，发出暧昧黏糊的碰撞声，肉杵凶狠地碾过浅浅的前列前，冲击进身体深处，撞击在紧闭的生殖腔口上，发出“噗叽噗叽”色情又淫秽的水声。

酸涩麻软的快感在小小的口上堆积。张颜齐弹了一下，挺起上半身抓着周震南的手臂，却被他带进了沉沉浮浮的抽插频率里。他说不出话，因为一旦说话，就是破碎的喘息和让人脸红心跳的性欲呻吟。他被生殖腔口的快感洗刷掉了理智，浑身陷入无意识的颤抖里。

Beta同Omega一样，都是拥有发育良好的生殖系统。区别是前者没有后者发育得完美，他们的生殖腔口虽没有Omega那样肥润，容易被撞开，但却也是有很大几率，被Alpha成结射精。

张颜齐的害怕不断胀大，他失去控制力地哭了起来。他的哭腔里满是委屈和害怕，没有半点在舞台上凶狠唱rap的霸气和力量：“周震南、南哥，我错了。你、你不要进来！南南！对不起、嗯！放过我好、好不好？”

“什么对不起。这不是很、正常的事情吗？”周震南急速撞击着张颜齐的生殖腔口，却被张颜齐的肠肉死死咬住了圆润的龟头。他使出蛮力想要撞破，猝不及防被一股热流浇得丢盔弃甲。

他射了有一会儿，张颜齐跟着他也射了出来。

张颜齐软软地倒在冰凉的瓷砖上，呼吸急促，像是跑完了晨跑一样。他的目光涣散，只是在单纯地喘气。他的所有思维和感知都被绑到后穴里。他的屁股到现在还在痉挛，穴道里埋着的性器好像受了刺激，慢慢涨大，肉杵上青筋的跳动，刺激得他后穴又开始瑟缩蠕动，把性器直接往里面吸。

“你在邀请我吗张颜齐？”

“什、什么。”张颜齐还沉沦在上一波的情潮里，并不知道他的身体到底做出了什么反应，让周震南大受刺激。他懵懵地开口，流过泪的通红眼睛里，充满了疑惑和无辜，“我、邀请你什么？”

周震南使用Alpha的力气，把张颜齐抱起来，撑着他的屁股，把他钉到墙上。张颜齐因为突如其来的腾空感，张开双臂抱紧了周震南。他的后穴因为姿势的原因，把周震南的性器含到了最深处。隐晦的生殖腔口被死死顶着，这感觉不是很好受。他抬起酸软的腿，夹紧了周震南的腰。

周震南像抱了一只大型犬一样。他颠了颠张颜齐，甚至觉得身高185的高大Beta有点轻。因为抖动，张颜齐的后穴害怕地咬紧了周震南的肉杵，他手上松了点力，让张颜齐往下滑，压着他跨部。先前经过一轮高潮的后穴，此刻湿软又异常火热。里面还留着他之前射的精液，顺着肉杵和穴口的缝隙，流出了他们交合的地方，沾湿了他的耻毛，顺着他结实的大腿往下流。

“真好。我是你的Alpha。”周震南把头埋到张颜齐颈窝里，贪婪地吸食着从Beta脖后散发的水蜜桃味。那味道很淡，但却让他上瘾。这个世界，也只有张颜齐一个人，能让他如此着迷。

他仿佛情欲又燃起来了，托着张颜齐的屁股，不知疲软地又开始抽插和顶弄。生殖腔口再度被刺激，隐约有打开的趋势。周震南猛然一顶，居然探进去了点。里面比起穴道更加火热和滚烫，仿佛是一个全新的世界。他闭上眼睛，掐着张颜齐削瘦的腰，不断挺进，大力肏弄那个开始朝他开放的生殖腔口。

张颜齐忍受不了刺激过度的酥麻和陌生刺激，咬着手臂，压抑地哭了出来：“别这样周震南！我、我受不了！退出去！”

周震南才不管张颜齐在说什么。他掐紧了张颜齐，声音里溢着情欲的暗哑，他舔着张颜齐耳下两颗小黑痣，把滚烫的呼吸喷在他红得滴血的耳垂上：“就一会儿，张颜齐。忍一下我们一起……”

4）

周震南慢悠悠地缓过神，眼前一片黑暗。他感受到内裤上冰凉的黏糊，惊诧地睁大了眼睛。

他不是准备撞开张颜齐的生殖腔吗？不是准备撞开后，撤出来射精吗？不是准备安慰安慰哭得喘不过气的张颜齐吗？怎么现在只有他一个人了？——还是躺在床上，好好地盖着被子。

这是囊个回事？

他坐起来，在枕头边摸到了手机。

_3:40_

_9_ _月23_ _日 _ _星期一_

“我遇得到噢！”周震南重重倒回床上，眯起眼睛，反反复复地看日期。黑暗里的手机光特别刺眼。周震南咬着牙，紧闭上酸涩的双眼，“这也太让人脑阔大了嘛！！到底，哪个是梦哟！”

……

周震南想了半天也没想出个所以然。他舔着嘴唇，回想了一下刚刚那个“梦”，意犹未尽地摸着自己的手臂。刚刚在“梦”里，张颜齐把他这儿都抓痛了。

太真实了。那个梦太真实了！

周震南再次打开手机，看到日期——“9月23日”。

到底哪个是梦啊！

周震南猛地抓了抓自己的刘海。算了——在这干想，还不如去找张颜齐问个清楚。俩个人对时间，总比一个人瞎琢磨，好太多。

他打定主意，掀开被盖，就跳下床，光着脚跑出了房门，摸黑跑上了二楼。

5）

“嗯……南南，你囊个来唠？不睡的吗？”

……

“停、停下、周震南、姚琛还在睡觉……”

-THE END-

谢谢你接受300福利


End file.
